The Best Kind of Embarassment
by SnowyBob
Summary: SpongeBob comes to Snowy's place in the middle of the night with an important "question", only to be met with a life-changing night. SpongeBobXSnowy


SNOWY'S POV

It's all Squidward's fault that he is knocking on my door at this hour. I am in bed, dreaming of a giant blue jellyfish, when his frantic knocking wakes me from my slumber. My blonde hair is in a mess, and my robe struggles to stay on my shoulders as I walk downstairs to open the door, revealing the frazzled sponge, my best friend.

*yawn* "SpongeBob, what are you doing here when it's two in the morning? Work isn't for six more hours."

"B-but Snowy, this is urgent! Squidward said the only person I can discuss this topic with is you because you know more than I do."

AUTHOR'S POV

_Not entirely true_, the sponge squirrel thought to herself as she led her friend inside for some cocoa. In many a case she could be as naïve as SpongeBob, not that she ever meant to be. She slowly walked to the kitchen, got the cocoa packets and two mugs out, and heated up some milk. Soon she came back into the living room, a steaming mug of cocoa in each hand, and gave one to SpongeBob who was sitting ever so patiently on the couch.

"Here you go, buddy," Snowy said, sitting down on the couch and proceeding to take a sip of her cocoa. She smirked at the sight of SpongeBob whose faced brightened at the sight of a treat. Little did she know that was not what had lifted his spirits.

The sponge cleared his throat. "Snowy, today I had seen a movie that had something that I didn't understand in it, not like that isn't normal, but still. At first I thought the man and woman were just wrestling, but they were making noises that didn't fit in with that situation."

"Uhh, what kind of sounds were they?" Snowy asked, not yet knowing why her cheeks started to flush bright pink.

"Well, the sounds were low, kind of like moaning. I couldn't tell if they were enjoying whatever was going on or-"

Snowy's hand had covered his mouth, unable to hear any more. She definitely knew what was going on in that movie, but had wondered why SpongeBob didn't. Hadn't his parents ever given him "The Talk?"

She spoke carefully and slowly, as she was treading on thin water in this area. Anything could make him freak out. "SpongeBob, did your parents ever give you 'The Talk?'"

"I think so, but I didn't exactly listen to everything, hehe," the sponge said, nervously. That subject had freaked him out as a teenager, and now his best friend had brought it up again.

"Well, you should have listened to all of it, because you probably missed some important things, like why your underpants look like it's pitching a tent every morning," Snowy said, poking his 'area' subconsciously, not thinking anything of it.

"Oh yeah, THAT, I never really understood that," SpongeBob replied, his face flushed and his legs suddenly crossed.

"Ahem, well, that happens to all boys, so no need to be embarrassed. Do you know how to make it, uhmm, go down?"

"N-no," he squeaked, crossing his legs even tighter. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt Snowy's hand grip his.

"So that's another thing you missed. The nicer term for how to make it go down is simply called 'touching yourself', but the scientific term is, umm, 'masturbation.'" It was noticeable that she wasn't comfortable with this, either, since her face was bright red. She rubbed his shoulder reassuringly, only to see him cover his lap with a pillow.

"Okay, I definitely heard about THAT, I just didn't know it could get rid of my early morning 'problems.'"

"Well, now you know. Just don't do it anywhere where Gary can see you, hehe," she chuckled nervously.

"Is there anything else I missed?" the sponge asked, biting his lip a little too hard.

"Well, of course, since you don't know what happened in that movie. You see, that 'process' is how you and I were actually created. This happens when a man and a woman love each other so much that they want to get as close as they can. And in many cases, people do it just for pleasure. What I'm trying to say is, those people in the movie were having _sex_."

She turned to look at him, only to see his eyes wide and the pillow tossed away, revealing something she had never seen on him before. Her eyes suddenly widened to the size of his, trying not to stare.

"I know. It's up, and I can't hide it. But why am I having this here when it's not morning?" SpongeBob whimpered, the strain against his shorts hurting a bit. He gasped when Snowy undid the buckle of his belt, tossing the belt to the floor. "S-snowy?! What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help you, since you're new to this sort of thing. I've never done this, myself, but I listened to all of 'The Talk' which my parents told me."

He nodded slowly, and watched her slender, fuzzy fingers undo the button of his shorts, zipping down the fly, and pulling the shorts off of him completely. She then undid the buttons of his shirt, taking the shirt off swiftly. The sponge kicked off his shoes and socks, finally thinking it looked weird to be in his underwear and shoes at the same time. Some instinct was taking over his childish mind, having him bring her face up to his, closing his eyes and kissing her gently. When he expected to be pushed away, he felt her hug him and kiss him back. It felt nice, and he didn't want to stop, but she pulled away.

Her face lowered to his chest, right above the 'tent' in his tighty whities. "Ha, weird," Snowy said as she poked the top of it. SpongeBob's face twisted into one of loss of control, and he squirmed under her finger. "Hey! That's, whew,_ sensitive_."

She dropped her robe, revealing she was only wearing a tank top and panties, making him strain even more against the elastic band of his underwear. She placed his hands on the bottom of her tank top, motioning for him to pull it off of her. He did so shakily, revealing her chest to him. His mouth went dry, never seeing this kind of thing before. He felt paralyzed until he heard Snowy mutter "Now for the underwear," not knowing that she was as nervous as he was. She knelt down to him again, her fingers slipping underneath the elastic band of his tighty whities, stretching them out as she revealed his now visible and obviously _hard_ member. SpongeBob didn't know what was going to happen now, so he just watched as Snowy slowly pulled down her panties, leaving nothing to his "Imaginaaaaaaaaation" anymore.

"SpongeBob," she started. "I just want you to know that I'm not just doing this to show you what you saw in the movie. I know it's usually the guy that says this first, but I love you, and not just as a friend."

Tears welled up in his eyes when he heard this. "Snowy, I feel the same way, and I always felt it so hard to say. I love you, too, with all of my heart."

She then leapt on top of him, pinning him to the couch. Her nose pressed into his, a grin spreading across both of their faces. He flipped her over, so that now she was under him, which surprised Snowy, as he was acting so boldly.

"So, tell me what to do?" he asked, his cheeks red again.

She said nothing, just gripping his member, causing him to flinch, guiding it to her entrance. He soon got what he was supposed to do, and slowly pushed in. The sponge saw tears in her eyes, and stopped.

"Am I doing something wrong? I don't want to hurt you, Snowy," he said, tears welling up in his own eyes.

"I-it's my first time, SpongeBob. It's going to hurt for me this time, no matter what. Just keep going," she told him, her hands gripping the couch cushions tightly.

He simply nodded, and slowly got as much of himself as he could inside her. She then grabbed his hips, moving him back and forth until he knew what to do. He was being as gentle as he could, his legs shaking and forehead hot with new confusing sensations welling up within him. He never knew he could feel this good. A low, uncharacteristic moan escaped his throat, reminding him of the noises he heard in the movie. He definitely knew why they were making those sounds, now, as he heard a light squeak come out of the sponge squirrel below him. Snowy's cheeks were fully pink, a small smile on her face, and her eyes were shut tight. This sight gave his stomach a warm achy feeling, to see his best friend in such a state. _I guess we're more than friends now_, he thought as his knees started feeling weak.

SpongeBob's body wasn't used to this sort of "event", and his skinny legs were finding it harder and harder to keep himself from falling onto Snowy. He felt his lower appendage tingling wildly, which Snowy did not fail to miss. She just looked up at his steaming face, taking in his expression, one of arousal and exhaustion. She felt herself about to go over the edge, and thought that SpongeBob was probably at that point as well. Instinctively, her legs wrapped around his back, so that he couldn't go anywhere. The sponge moaned deeply, his head down as he felt something coming out of him, not in the state of mind to figure out what the stuff was. Snowy squeaked again, soothed by the feeling of the viscous fluid spreading through her core.

Out of breath, the two just laid there on the couch, panting and smiling. SpongeBob lifted his head from Snowy's abdomen and kissed her, his body still held in place by her furry legs.

"That was definitely the best feeling in the world, Snowy. Thank you for, er, this 'lesson.' You're the best girl a guy like me could ever wish for."

"And you're the kindest sponge in all of the sea, SpongeBob. It's one of the features I love about you. To tell you the truth, you're the only man I ever truly loved. Sorry if that sounds corny."

"Nothing you say sounds corny to me," SpongeBob said, chuckling as Snowy unwrapped her legs from him so he could free himself. Little did they know that Squidward was able to hear the sounds elicited from Snowy's treehouse. He muttered under his breath, something about his plan to embarrass SpongeBob failing. The octopus wasn't smart enough to realize that they wanted to be together.

FIN


End file.
